The Past is better left forgotten
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Glorfindel has a dark secret. When a traitor to Imladris threatens to reveal this secret, Glorfindel looses his edge. slight violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this story. It was kind of quick one so forgive my mistakes if any. Enjoy :)

Please R&R. Comments are appriciated muchly :):)

...

It was not a very busy morning. Erestor had taken a few members of the household of Imladris to meet Thranduil and his son and to guide them back there safely. Meanwhile Elrond Peredhil and his children shared a nice quiet breakfast together. The birds of the sky sang beautifully in the morning sun and the morning dew sparkled like diamonds on the leaves of the trees. "Any plans today my sons?" Elrond enquired, looking up, chewing on a piece of fruit bread thoughtfully. Elladan looked at Elrohir wearily then looked to his father and paused a moment.

"We thought, perhaps we would go for a ride..." Elladan waited the answer anxiously. Elrond's chirpy smile slowly faded and he sighed, romoving his hand from his food and placing them on the table, very business like.

"Son's, you know i don't want you going out for rides out just yet"

"Don't you trust us Ada?" Elrohir questioned.

"Of course, of course. You know i do. I is those filthy Yrch i do not trust. You know the trouble Caladon and his men had a few days ago. Dethranin was seriously injured" Elrond frowned. Arwen placed a hand on her fathers arm and smiled into his eyes before saying

"Ada, if i may..." Elrond nodded thoguhtfully "... Elladan and Elrohir have experience with Yrch, and large groups at that. Let them. Am i right in stating that Dethranin and Caladon are not that experienced in the field of fighting?" Elrond smiled when he sighed. He knew his daughter was right.

"Yes, you are right..." Elrond looked over to the twins and spoke "You may go, but you are not to pass more than three miles from the border of Imladirs. Understood?" The twins grinned widley and nodded in answer. Elrond then turned to Arwen and asked "And you my daughter? What are your plans for this beautiful day?"

"It would semm Ada, that you are keen to keep us from underneath your feet" Arwen smirked.

"Oh, really. No, not at all" Replied teasingly.

"Well, i am going to spend the day in the gardens with laynille. She has a beautiful flower bed that needs an awful lot of tending to. Well Ada, what are your plans?" Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Very busy. very, very busy. For one, if you children did not know, Lord Thranduil and Master Legolas and venturing here today, the cook's wife has born a child so is very much preocupied this day forcing me to find someone who is free and able to cater for the visitors and ourselves and also i have a meeting later on today with some dwarves and men about a mix up in trading goods. Not a very eventful day" Replied Elrond sarcastically. The Peredhil children laughed in tune and looked happily at each other. Breaking the harmonious laughter, the dinning halls burst open and a golden headed elf flew through them and crashed into the table beside Elladan. Without having to blink twice Glorfindel walked in, furious with rage, and lent down, grabbing the Elf by the scruff and yanked him up, slamming him on the table and clasped his hand round his throat. Elrond jumped out of his chair quickly and his sons did the same but walked to Glorfindel's side and took and arm each, pulling him away from the gasping Elf that was turning blue. The elf placed a hand on his throat and closed his eyes, coughing.

"Tevenyell! Nai Valaraukar Meditha le! Gurth 'ni matar Tellan!" Glorfindel spat at him. Elrond rushed over to the elf to check him over then scowled at Glorfindel

"What on Ardar gave you cause to do such a thing, Glorfindel!" Glorfindel's breathing became much more rapid and yanked himself forwards towards the elf but the twins pulled him back harder, causing him to groan in pain.

"This spawn of Yrch is a traitor!" The elf looked at Elronds disbeleiving glare and smiled evily but Glorfindel caught the look. "Take that smirk from your face Tellan, before i rip your scrawny limbs from that odeous form of yours!" Elrond looked down at Tellan and let him go, knowing that Glorfindel would not do anything uncalled for if there was reason to, backed away.

"What has he done?" Arwen said, emerging from her seat, over to the crowd.

"This sack of disgrace, my lady, was found on the borders of Imladris with a group of filthy, stinking Yrch, sharing with them the secrets of Imladris and it's household!" Elrond glared deeply and sat the elf up, grabbing his tunic by the collar"

"Is this so?" Elrond demanded. Tellan stared evily but did not reply, but Elrond shook his and raised his voice "I said, i this so! Answer Tellan!"

"Yes, it is true" He croaked out.

"Why? Have i offended you in some way to have done such a thing?"

"No"

"Then why? What did you tell them?" Elrond shook him again.

"Because, my Lord, Saruman the white offered he a deal i could not turn down. Something much more worthwhile than being a guard of this secluded place!" Without warning, Glorfindel broke free from the twins grasp, knocked Elrond out of the way, and slammed his fist against Tellans face, causing the Peredhils to gasp.

"Know you listen, and you listen good, filth. You will tell your Lord what you let slip or you will never be able to pull a bow string or tie up your shoes again..." Glorfindel reached for his sword. Tellan suddenly shook with terror and looked over to Elrond, looking for some sort of help, but he receieved none.

"I-i-They. Saruman wanted to know..."

"Yes" Elrond snarled.

"About the passageways into Imladris, and of the councils decision about the fellowship. He wanted to know more of Aragorn"

"And you told them!" Elrond cried in despair

"He didnt have chance to inform that filth of much . The king Thranduil and his sons found him before Erestor reached them , and slaughtered them. However, Thranduil is still in the belief that Tellan was a captive." Glorfindel snarled and Elrond looked towards him in shock.

"Thranduil is here...?" Elrond asked.

"Not the welcome i had expected, Peredhil..." Thranduil teased, walking into the room. Elrond looked up as the king of mirkwood walked into the room with his son at his side and his guards behind. "I regret to inform however that one Yrch got away. We do not know where it went. I fear that it may know a thing or two."

"So do i. If Saruman get this information, it could be bad news for us" Elrohir piped in.

"Indeed. Elladan, Elrohir? Still looking forward to a ride out? Although it is against what i want, you may have to ride further. You must find that orc. Take all the men that can be spared. Our secrets cannot be revealed."

"Yes Ada" the twins nodded then turned to leave. Legolas looked to his father and spoke " If i may Ada, I will join the Peredhil's, i have experience in tracking" Thranduil nodded and walked out of the room with them. Elrond bowed his head to Thranduil then turned and tightened his grasp on Tellan's tunic.

"You! I am disgusted. An Elf confiding in Yrch! I thought my ears would never hear such a disgrace. I will deal with you later. Glorfindel, take him to the dungeons" Arwen slightly gasped the whispered in her fathers ear

"We have a dungeon?" Elrond smiled, for Arwen was not aware of the Dungeon underneath Imladris, and replied

"Yes my daughter, you do not know all of my secrets" Arwen frowned in dissapointment at this statment. Glorfindel yanked Tellan from the table and pushed him out of the room. Walking a fair bit from the hall, Glorfindel looked around for the coast to be clear then slammed Tellan into the wall and held him by the throat causing him to shout out in pain.

"Do not think you got away so lightly Tellan"

"You do not frighten me Glorfindel, or have you forgotten what i hold against you?"

"You hold nothing against me, for what you speak of was forgotten" Glorfindel snarled.

"If i go down, you will come down with me" Tellan laughed.

" He will not beleive you. Elrond is my trusted friend"

"Oh, i beleive he will, i have something to prove that what i say is not a lie"

"What!" Glorfindel gorwled, tightening his grip. Tellan looked away then Glorfindel placed his head to the side of Tellans and whispered in his ear "I suggest you keep it to yourself Tellan, for you know what i can do, and beleive me, i will do it" Glorfindel then grabbed Tellan and pushed him to the dungeons.

...

Elvish tranlations...

Yrch - Orc

Tevenyell - I hate you

Nai Valaraukar Meditha le - May Balrog Devour you

Gurth 'ni matar Tellan - Death to you Tellan

...

Carry on? Not carry on? What do you think? all comments appriciated.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the comments :) Very Appriciated. Hope you like this next chapter everyone.

I appologise early for any mistakes "/ Please dont forget to R&R

...

Thranduil left the dinning room after the commotion with the elf Tellan and retired to his chambers. Arwen left with her friends to the gardens and Elrond retired to his chambers, patiently waiting for Glorfindel to return. Pacing back and forth, thinking of his son's saftey, Elrond rubbed his temples. Getting even more agitated at the absence of Glorfindel and his son's, Elrond slumped down on his desk and started tapping the oak wood. Finally his office door opened and Glorfindel walked in, closing the door behind himself and fell on the chair next to the bookcase. "Everything ok?" Glorfindel said to Elrond, turning on his side and dangling his legs over the arm of the chair. Elrond smiled and walked around the desk to his chair and slouched in it.

"Yes, i suppose. Do you think the twins are..." Glorfindel cut Elrond off and said

"They will be fine Elrond, stop your fretting. Have you forgotten that i was thier teacher? You know how well they fight. Besides they have Master Greenleaf with them. Despite how young he is, he is a very skilled warrior."

"Ai, ai. true Glorfindel. It's just, since what happened to Celebrian, i am forever weary when my sons go hunting, travelling, so on so forth" Elrond said sighing heavily. " Have you questioned Tellan yet? Do you know what Saruman offered him?" Glorfindel swivelled around and returned his feet to the floor and looked up, streching his arms above his head and yawned. "Oh very elegant" Elrond remarked at Glorfindels wide open mouth. Glorfindel heared this and chuckled before answering

"Nay, i have not. I shall later on. I cannot think what Saruman could possibly offer Tellan to make him do such a thing. Some kind of power possibly?" Elrond rose from his chair and over to a table where stood a bottle of wine and two goblets. Elrond poured wine into both then handed Glorfindel one and returned to his chair.

"No, i do not think it could be anything to do with power..." Elrond shook his head and took a sip of the liquid "... then again, it is possible. but what? A ring of some sort? An army at his command? His own realm possibly?"

"Well, what ever it was, has a very unlikely chance of happening. What do you plan to do with him, may i ask?" Glorfindel rose an eyebrow.

"I am not sure yet. But he will no longer serve in this household, that is for sure" Elrond frowned deeply. "I fear for what that Yrch may say, if he reached Saruman"

"Yes, yes. Understandable. Tellan will pay" Glorfindel ended in a whisper, however Elrond heared.

"You make me feel uneasy Mellon nin" Elrond placed his goblet down.

"Uneasy? Why?" Glorfindel also placed his goblet down and leaned forward in his chair, as if he was trying to hear Elrond better.

"Your actions today, with Tellan. Never before have i seen you in such rage with a member of the same race. Then again, never have i seen such rage in you before. You seemed to know him Mellon nin. Do you?" Glorfindel pondered this for a moment then looked into Elronds eyes

"I do not know him" Elrond looked at Glorfindel suspiciously for a second. He knew something was different with Glorfindel, but could not put his finger on it.

"As you say." Suddenly there came a knock at the door and on of Lord Elronds messangers peeped his head around the door. Elrond chuckled at the Elflings nervousness and beckoned him in.

"My-My Lord?" Elrond smiled and answered

"Yes Celenon? You have a message for me i presume?"

"Ai, my Lord. The dwarves have arrived, and the Steward of Gondor has sent a few of him men for some sort of dealings?" Elrond sighed aloud, causing the young elf to jump with a start

"Sorry, Mellon nin. Thank you. take them to the counil chamber and i shall be there momentarily" Celenon bowed then hesitated for a moment and turned to leave "Oh, and Celenon?" Celenon turnedaround fast, flushing slightly

"Um, yes my Lord?"

"Relax dear one. Breathe. You are doing a fine job" Celenon's smiled streched across his face then bowed and left the room. Glorfindel's gaze stayed on the door for a while then broke away, grinning at Elrond. "What?" Elrond said, standing, brushing his robes down.

"New to the job is he?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He started today" Elrond looked puzzled.

"Oh, nice" Glorfindel grinned again.

"What are you trying to say Glorfindel?" Elrond said, now standing in front of Glorfindel, with a hand on his hip.

"Nothing my Lord, nothing. It's just, i thought Nethalnon was your messanger. Got tired of him?" Glorfindel rose, to meet Elrond face to face.

"You knew he was, well, rather clumbsy and forgetfull. It was rather frustrating"

"So you sacked him?"

"No, no. I found out that he was a good cook, so I..." Glorfindel laughed out loud placing his hand on Elronds shoulder and opening the door with the other.

"Poor, poor kitchen staff. Nethalnon could barely carry a pile of documents without tripping and know you expect him to use Kitchen utensils without harming himself or others? Good choice i must say Elrond. Very wise Of you. Know i can definatley see why you are called 'the wise'" Glorfindel replied sarcastically, still chuckling. "Now, i presume you are eager to attend to your meeting with the dwarves. Have fun" Glorfindel patted Elrond's arm then left the room in a hurry.

Elrond sighed again, then said to himself "Oh, i forgot about that. Sometime, I wonder why on earth i am in charger around here" Closing the door behind him, Elrond made his way down the hallway to the council chambers slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trich**__**  
no i am really getting curious about the good glorfindel.**_

_**MRS. GLORFINDEL**__**  
Hi, I'm intrigued with your story, Glorfindel is my favorite and I can't wait to read more. **_

_**Trich**__**  
a dark glorfindel. thats interesting =) hope u continue soon**_

_**Thanks for all your comments :) Hope you like this next installment :)**_

_**...**_

Glorfindel walked down the dark corridor of the dungeons underneath the halls on Imladris. Looking both ways before entering the cells, Glorfindel quietly lowered the handle of the door and pushed it open. The room was dark, as expected. few candles lit the room and the air was extremley close. Glorfindel quietly closed the door behind himself and walked over to the body lying on a pile of hay behind the bars. The body stirred and sat up, it's ice blue eyes peircing Glorfindels face with a sharp galre. Glorfindel grabbed a stool and placed it infront of the bars, sitting down slowly, not taking his eyes from the figure. "Iwondered how long it would take you to come and see me, Glorfindel" The figure chuckled. Glorfindel hissed then grabbed the bars harshly.

"Dont toy with me Tellan! I would kill you right now if not for Elronds compassion for you!" Glorfindel let go of the bars and sat back to his normal posture.

"I suppose you want to know what i have, that i will use against you, if you so much as one word, send me down" Tellan grinned slyly.

"What. What is it?" Glorfindel looked up frowning.

"You thought that by beating me, i would keep quiet about what happened in the last alliance. How very mistaken you were mellon nin. I left for your quarters thay day, the day i told you what i saw. and my, my ,my you do have alot of journals dont you?" Glorfindel scoulded

"You stole my diary?..." Glorfindel muttered a few words under his breath then sat closer to the bars "... What... give it to me?" Tellan laughed and leaned in closer to Glorfindel

"You are afraid. You are scared incase i show Elrond what really happened. I should. He aught to know. He was his friend, as were you..."

"I still am!"

"Are you? Will you still be if i show him?"

"If you show him, and are released, i will hunt you down Tellan. You will regret the day you crossed my path"

"I am not scared of you Glorfindel. I was not then, i am not now. Save your energy for Elrond, mellon nin." Tellan turned away chuckling and led back on the ground. Glorfindel stood and kicked his stool into the bars and stormed from the room. I should tell him before he finds out, Glorfindel thought to himself, emerging into the light of the outside.

...

The twins and company had been searching all parts of the forest for hours and hours and still found nothing. Getting agitated, Legolas jumped down from his horse, spotting a cave, and ran for it.

"Slow down Legolas!" Elladan snarled through gritted teeth from behind a tree. Elrohir drawn his bow and ran to his brothers side, with Erestor at his. Elladan peered from around the tree and watched as Legolas edged further and further into the darkness of the trees. "He shouldnt be here. He needs to prepare to leave Imladris, with the others" Elrohir looked at his brother and said

"Nay, Ada, has not arranged nothing of the sort yet. He wants to see what the council come up with. Besides, Legolas is only attending the meeting next month to inform us of the situation with Gollum. We are waiting upon Estel's return. Apparently a halfling in the shire has the one ring. Estel left three days ago to see if it is true. Mithrandir is meeting him there" Elladan replied

" And what of Gollum?"

"Well, Greenleaf said, that at the moment, he is still in the dungeons, but Ada wants a full report next month" explained Elrohir

"So why is Thranduil here?" Elladan questioned

"Ada arranged for Thranduil to attend the dealings meeting with the dwarves and the men of Gondor. He's leaving tomorrow"

"You hope" Erestors voice came from the darkness, joining the twins. The twins looked up to see that Legolas was not there.

"Legolas!" Erestor shouted, noticing the absence of the prince. "Oh great! We've lost him" The bushes around them started to rustle and a few of the Rivendell Elves emerged, bow pulled back at the ready and walked to Erestors side. Elladan moved quickly, but quietly to where Legolas was stood and peered into the dark cave infront of him. Elladan then turned around and called the others forward. light a flash of light they were at his side and cautiously walked into the cave. "Legolas? Where are you Mellon nin?" Erestor said squinting his eyes to see past the darkness.

"Here" Legolas replied in the darkness, sounding rather strained and out of breath, as if holding back something heavy. Erestor ran towards the heavy, struggled breathing and came to a stop when he saw Legolas pinned down by an Orc. Legolas tried to wriggle free from its grasp but be chuckled and left over to grasp his knife.

"Prepare to die, Elf" It spoke but Legolas did not pay attention. He was looking over towards Erestor, whom had his bow pointed at the Orc. Legolas smiled then turned to face the Orc and said in a strain

"Actually, maybe you should" The orc stopped laughing and turned his head to see what the Elf was talking about. Erestor let go his bow and the arrow shot through the darkness and peirced the Orcs skull, covering Legolas in the blackened blood. Falling, the Orc dragged his knife down Legolas' front before collapsing on top of him. Legolas let out a gasp of pain and Elladan pushed past Erestor and threw the Orc from Legolas' body.

" Are you ok?" Elladan said, checking Legolas' chest for any injury, and was releived to find that it was only his tunic that was ripped and not his skin. Legolas moaned and Erestor walked over to his placing a hand on his head

"What is it my prince" Elladan and his brother looked at each other in concern. Legolas sat up and looked at them

"That was my favourite tunic" Legolas grumbled, causing the others to laugh aloud, cheerfully. Gathering what possesions the Orc had on him, the Elves crawled out from the cave and smiled when they breathed in the fresh air. Mounting their horses, the Elves rode for Imladris.

...

"Yes but, my fellow men, you cannot expect us to travel from Mirkwood and Rivendell every quarter to bring a ton of goods to Gondor. The dwarves here have a much more sensible idea, having a meeting point..." Thranduil took over from Elrond, whom was sitting in his chair, head in his hand, frustrated from the lack of cooperation.

"No,no,no" One of the Gondorians said, standing, holding a hand up to hush Thranduil " My Lord, you have less to bring, therefore a further journey can do you no harm"

"But if you have more to bring from Gondor, then having a meeting place for trading and exchanging would be a benfit for all. Half and Half if fair. No one should have to make a further journey than the other..." Dorin the dawrf said, scowling at the man whom was still standing.

"I agree, the lake from Brunien is a fair point of meeting." Thranduil said, nodding at the dwarf, who in turn smiled.

"Have you forgotten, we need all the men we can spare to fight against the attacks in Osgilliath? We have none to send to collect goods!"

"We all have war to prepare for master Theramir, is it not just your realm that faces' trouble, or have _you _forgotten that the spies of Sauron are everywhere, and as i have been informed, the sudden change of alliances with Saruman have indangered us all. We should not be selfish here, or stubborn!" Elrond finally spoke, lifting his head up, brow furrowing.

"I see that i am out voted here. I will comply. I shall keep a few men for the collection. The lake from Brunien did you say?" Theramir said, looking at Thranduil.

"Yes, yes. That's the best place, and safest" Thranduil nodded.

"Are you both in aggreement with this arrangement Dorin? Lord Elrond?"

"Ai" Dorin said nodding.

"Yes" Elrond said standing. "Thank you all for your patience..." Elrond said, addressing the rest of the quiet council "... Please, feel in no obligation to leave just yet, stay as long as you wish. My kitchens are open to you, as are my maids and menservants." Elrond nodded and looked to Thranduil, indicating for him to leave with him. Thranduil rose and walked beside Elrond down the hallway and stopped outside Elronds study.

"I shall be leaving tomorrow, Peredhil. I shall send my son back here in a month to inform you of any change with the creature Gollum. I must say that that was a rough bunch today to pursuade." Thranduil said smiling thoughtfully, placing a hand on Elronds shoulder then retreated to his chambers. Elrond sighed then entered his study. Sitting down in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk, Elrond closed his eyes and began to fall into the bliss of sleep. It was not even five minuets when the door knocked. Elrond almost whimpered at the sound then sat up and placed his hands on his desk.

"Come in" Elrond said, in an annoyed tone.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel said, entering the room and closing the door. Sitting down, Glorfindel looked at him and paused a moment "Everything ok, Elrond? You sound..."

"Tired? Fed Up?" Elrond interupted, leaning back in his chair, very childlike for a Lord.

"Um, well yes..."

"Was there a reason for this meeting Glorfindel, or do you just take pleasure in disturbing my quiet time" Elrond sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Ai, sorry Mellon nin. There is something i must tell you. Something i should have told you a long time ago. Firstly, i do know Tellan, and so do you..." Elrond looked up puzzled

"I am not familliar with him, Glorfindel. And why did you lie to me?"

"I am sorry for lying to you. I did not know what to say. And yes, yes Mellon nin, you do know him. Tellan is a shortened version of his actual name. You would knoe him as Tellanonin. He was one of Gil-Galad's commanders"

"Ai!" Elrond gasped "I do know him. His face is now familliar! I do know him! But... What was is that you wanted to tell me? It involves Tellan?"

"Yes. I thought i should tell you, being a friend, you deserve to know the truth"

"About what Glorfindel" Elrond said, rising from his chair, walking to Glorfindel and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's about Gil-Galad's death..." Elrond frowned as Glorfindels eyes seeped with tears.

...

Please review :):):) hope you liked. all comments appriciated :):)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews :) keep them coming :) hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to R&R.

Tolkien owns all placed and characters apart from Tellanonin(Tellan), Celenon and Nethalnon, they are mine *grins crazily*.

...

"What about Gil-Galad's death, Glorfindel?" Elrond said curiously, removing his hand from his friends shoulder and backing away towards his desk to sit down and releave his tired legs. Glorfindel wiped away a stray tear that rolled lazily down his cheek and looked up at the dark Peredhil.

"I...He...Well..." Glorfindel choked and scratched his head, looking around the room.

"Just spit it out Glorfindel." Replied Elrond, his brow creasing, creating long indents on his head. Elrond wanted to hurry Glorfindel. Not because he was in a rush, for he was not, but because the simple topic of Gil-Galad was of a sensitive nature in Elronds heart. When his name was mentioned, it was like peircing a needle through his eye. Too much of a painful thought to bear. Elrond began to feel himself drifting into his memoires of the Elf king and of his strong bondage of friendship between them both. Images of his face flash before his eyes. Smiling at something funny Elrond would have said to the look of his cold, blue body that lay upon the battle field of Mordor. Glorfindel broke the Half-Elf from his thought and spoke wearily.

"His death was my fault." Glorfindel shook his head, trying to shove the memory away and placed his face in his cupped hands. Elronds eyes flashed with anger and walked to the Golden Elf, quickly grabbing the collar of his Gown and thrust him up to his feet. Glaring into his eyes, Elrond snarled behind his teeth

"What do you mean, it was your fault?" Glorfindel shoved Elronds hands from him and backed up against the wall.

"Sit down, calm down and then i will tell you in a civilised mannor" Glorfindel frowned, straightening his creased collar.

"You will tell me now"

"No dhinen Elrond! Lasto!..." Glorfindel snarled. Elrond sat down roughly and waited for Glorfindel to speak"...The day before we rode for the black gate of Mordor, in the camp, Gil-Galad and i had a dissagreement. Well, more of a dissagreement..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Do not be obsured, Glorfindel! Tolo hi, be reasonable. You are too stubborn for you own good. You cannot just march into the tower, our best defense is to march with the army, to form a front line and charge at will, that way we are better protected. We will be better defented. A larger amry is most likely more effective than a few of us trying to barge past a couple of hundered filthy Yrch to reach the tower. Where is the sence in that?" Gil-Galad said, hitting the map on the table infront, staring at Glorfindel, whom of which was standing, arms crossed, leaning against the pole of the tent._

_"You cannot see how, possibly getting inside the tower and ambushing Sauron would be affective, maybe even a success?"_

_"No i do not. Sauron is powerfull. He has a ring of power, forget not. He army is also on of his strengths he relies upon. If we can bring down his army there is a possibility that he will go down with them, if not we have an advantge, he will be defensless. Then and only then, we take him down. It's quite simply Glorfindel"_

_"Ai Gil-Galad. I still see my plan a success. Let me take a few men!"_

_"You are blinded Glorfindel! We need you with us. You know we need your skills and all the men we can get!"_

_"Blinded?" Glorfindel spat, walking over to the table where Gil-Galad stood. "By what exactly!"_

_"Defeating a Balrog does not make you unbreakable. Your over confidenceis blinding you. Did you not forget that the Balrog killed you?"_

_"And i have returned, stonger that i was is my past life!"_

_"Not strong enough to slay Sauron, you foolish Elf!"_

_"I cannot beleive you mentioned these things, knowing i wish to forget it!"_

_"What i say is true, you endulge in the praises of others on your defeat of the Balrog and the awes of your return, it is those things that cloud your eyes" Gil-Galad scowled. Glorfindel reahced for his sword and pulled it from its holder and pointed it towards the High Elf. Gil-Galad gasped and reached for his, then realising that it was his friend in front of him stopped." What are you doing? Lower your weapon!" Gil-Galad said, glaring at him. Glorfindel lowered his weapon slowly and was turning to leave the tent when "Stubborn fool. Do not create enemies with your friends on the eve of battle" Glorfindel stopped in his steps, and without turning around said darkly_

_"If i remember rightly, it was you who started this. My past was not your to bring up. I suggest to keep away from me tomorrow. I may mistake you for a filthy Yrch..."_

_"Pathetic Glorfindel, for such an elegant creature. Your behaviour degrades you." Gil-Galad stared into the Golden Elf's back. Glorfindel growled and left the tent. Gil-Galad turned around and hit the pole in the tent, breathing heavily..._

_*End of Flashback*_

"...We never spoke to each other the next morning." Glorfindel said looking at a glassy eyed Elrond whom was now sitting deeply in his chair, unmoving.

"Your behaviour, Glorfindel..." Elrond shook his head "... What Gil-Galad said was true. Can you not see?"

"Ai, i can now." Glorfindel wiped away another stray tear.

"So, why are you to blame for his death? You mistook him for an Yrch?" Elrond's face grew dark.

" No, worse. Please, when i tell you, do not think differently of me Mellon nin. I am your friend..." Elrond did not answer, but waited. "...As the army split, going in different direction, i followed Gil-Galad..."

*Flashback*

_"Come with me!" Gil-Galad shouted, waving his soldiers over to him. He ran towards a group of Orcs that surrounded a very impatient Troll. Yelling in an edrenelin rush, Gil-Galad threw himself forward into the Orcs, his soldiers not long after. Glorfindel followed behind and thrust his sword into an Orc that ran towards him. Throwing it down tothe ground, he looked up to find Gil-Galad. Gil-Galad killed most of the Orcs in the group and the other finshed the rest off. Then, picking up a stray spear, Gil-Galad slammed it into the Troll. It let out a yell and swung its club at the Elven King. Backing away to miss the hit, Gil-Galad tripped over a dead body of an Orc on the floor and fell to the ground. The Troll walked forward and placed it's foot on Gil-Galads chest. Looking around for a weapon, Gil-Galads gaze fell upon Glorfindel, just standing there. The Troll pressed his foot down harder and Gil-Galad groand in pain and shouted "Kill him Glorfindel, Kill him" Glorfindel drew his bow and aimed at the Troll, voices then began to fill his mind. Memoried of the night before *Glorfindel you stubborn fool*, *Over Confident*, *You Relish in Glory*, *Balrog killed you*. Glorfindel lowered his bow and glared at Gil-Galad._

_"SHOOT HIM, NOW!" Gil-Galad screamed as the Troll pulled out the spear that was in him and thrsut it into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. "What are you waiting for?" Glorfindel paused a moment then turned his back on Gil-Galad, and ran to another group in need of help. "GLORFINDEL! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE...ARGHHHH!" Glorfindel turned to see Gil-Galad's commander, Tellanonin, watching in horror was the Troll twisted the spear then pulled it back out and shoved it back into his chest. Glorfindel couldn't beleive what he had done, and realised that Tellanonin had seen all of it. He turned and ran, and ran, and ran. Not looking back. Gil-Galad drew his last breath, eyes open, still looking for Glorfindel._

_*End of Flashback*_

A hard punch slammed against Glorfindel cheek and threw him to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he opened the door, trying to escape, when Elrond pulled him backwards and slammed him into the wall. "He was your friend!" Elrond shouted, crying at the same time "How could you?" Glorfindel looked away, sobbing hard seeing the hurt in Elronds eyes. Elrond let loose his grasp on Glorfindel and watched and he ran from the room, pushing past a shocked Erestor and company whom had turned the corner to see what the comotion was. Looking into the study, Erestor watched as Elrond slid down the desk and sat upon the floor, arms around his legs and face in his arms...

(Elvish Translations)

No dhinen - Be Silent

_Tolo hi - Come now_

_Yrch - Orc_

Lasto - Listen


	5. Chapter 5

Well another chapter :) Hope you've been enjoying. Forgive any mistakes "/ please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Tolkien owns Lord of the rings characters and placed *pouts*

...

"What on earth was that about?" Erestor said, confused, walking into Elronds study. Closing the door behind him, Erestor walked towards the distressed Half-Elf and sat down next to him. Elrond looked up slowly, eyes red from rubbing them. Turning his head to face Erestor, Elrond lowered his head and rested it on his friends shoulder. After a moment of silence, Erestor lifted Elronds head, so it was level with his and said "What was that all about Mellon nin?"

"I hit him, through anger. I could not stop myself..." Elrond said, wearily, looking at his reddened knuckles.

"Why, Mellon nin. Why did he do that caused such a reaction?" Erestor asked, standing to his feet and offering his hand for Elrond to take. Elrond caught the hand and his elven friend pulled him to his feet, sitting him on his chair. Taking a seat on an empty chair, Erestor looked up at the Lord of Imladris with curiosity.

"He informed me of something... something about Gil-Galad..." Elrond placed a hand on his forhead and frowned. "... Glorfindel and Gil-Galad had an argument, on the eve of the last alliance."

"Glorfindel and Gil-Galad? An argument? Never would i imagine such a thing from them both. They were very close. Is that why you lashed out at him?"

"Nay, not over something like that. He told me how Gil-Galad...died...and how...he just stood there...and watched...not helping him, even when Gil-Galad begged for it..." Elrond clenched his teeth "...He just let him die!"

"That is not true! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Erestor protested, standing quickly.

"I would have no reason to say such a thing, Erestor, if it were not true" Elrond replied, glaring at the standing figure. Erestor raised his hand to calm the situation down and sighed.

"I know, i know. It's just, i refuse to beleive such a thing... from Glorfindel. In men, maybe, but not him"

"Ai, agree with you there..."

"But..." Erestor said, his voice trailing to a stop. then pondered in thought for a moment before looking up. "...What Glorfindel did was unexcusable and cowardly, there are no words to side with him for his defense, however...It was in the past. Im not saying we should forget Gil-Galad, of course we shouldn't but what happened happened. scoulding him and hitting him will not change what has happened. And he is, afterall, our friend. Who are we to treat him in such a way when we are not faultless. We have done things wrong in the past, and even still do now. Do we have the right to condem him? How hypocrytical of ourselves if we do!"

"Ai Erestor..." Elrond stood, irritably, in front of Erestor "...Indeed we all have done wrong, including myself, but never in all my waking years have i refused to give help to a friend in need. A dying friend at that"

"This does not become you Elrond." Erestor shook his head at the Lord

"Your on his side?"

"I am on nobodys side, in fact, why are there sides. This is not a battle. Friends we are, not enemies. Too many years has Glorfindel neglected to tell us this,living in guilt and shame no doubt, yes, but nevertheless, he has told you now. Give him credit for that"

"I give credit, when credit is due, Erestor" Elrond moved around his desk so that he was now standing by the side of the dark headed Elf.

"You cast down a heavy fist of judgment on Glorfindel, for his stubborness and foolishness in the past, my Lord, yet you are just as bad..."

"I beg you pardon" Elrond raised his eyebrows. Erestor shook his head and walked to the door pulling it open then glanced at his friend and said

"Wise, compassionate and mercifull your people of Imladris talk about you. Yet at this moment, is see it not" Erestor left the study in pursiut for Glorfindel, leaving Elrond standing in the door way. No one had even spoken to him like that and it took him by surprise. also taking him by surprise, Elladan and Elrohir revealed themselves from hiding behind the pillar outside. Elladan looked to his father then turned away and walked away. Elrohir placed a hand on his fathers arm and lookined into his eyes.

"Erestor's right Ada. We heard your discussion. Think of it in reverse. Glorfindel would lay down his life for you, if you told him what he told you, Glorfindel would forgive you and forget. Yes it would have hurt him, but deep down he is your friend. Can you not do the same for him?" Elrohir turned his back on Elrond and followed his brother.

They are right. Elrond thought to himself. I should find Glorfindel. Elrond closed the door behind him and went in search for his golden friend, knowing where he would be. Erestor however, new nothing of his hiding place, giving Elrond an advantage in time to mend thing with Glorfindel.

Sorry it was short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :):):)


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for such a long time in adding next chapter, my computer decided to get taken ill with a virus and , darn this cold weather All is well now…

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, mush appreciated Hope you like this next chapter, and don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: The character Tellan is mine, Tolkien owns all other characters and places *sniff*

…

The rain fell heavy and fast whilst Elrond was in pursuit of Glorfindel. With each pitter patter of rain against the garden floor, Elrond looked around, hoping to find his friend, standing somewhere with chattering teeth from the cold. Walking farther and farther into the garden, clothes now glued to his body from the rain, Elrond yelled out his friend's name, yet no reply came. Elrond knew he was here, but just could not seem to point out where. Then something clicked in his mind. He remembered that the largest oak tree in the garden was his golden-haired friend's favourite thing in Imladris. Walking up to it, and looking up, hand sheltering his eyes from the rain, Elrond could see a shivering figure sitting upon a thick branch at the top of the tree. Pulling off his soaking robes, leaving him standing in just his tunic and leggings, Elrond placed a hand on either side of the trees body and began to climb.

Unaware that Elrond was crawling up the tree, Glorfindel sighed aloud and placed him head in his hands, weeping ever so softly and quietly. Finally, reaching the top, Elrond pulled himself onto the thick branch and knelt down beside Glorfindel. Glorfindel stopped weeping and looked up into the abyss of the night sky, still unaware of the Lords presence. Looking at Glorfindel's side profile, Elrond could see the reddened outline of his fist on the pale, fair cheek and lowered his eyes in guilt. Taking only a moment to regain his trail of thought, Elrond placed a comforting hand on Glorfindel's arm. Glorfindel jumped up in surprise and lost his balance, tumbling from the tree and hitting the ground hard, knocking his head. Without waiting, the Lord of Imladris, climbed down the tree and ran to his friend, lying on the ground. Glorfindel sat up, furiously rubbing the back of his head, and groaned as he moved his leg. Placing a hand on his head to inspect it, Elrond spoke

"Are you alright, Mellon Nin?" Finding no damage to Glorfindel's head, Elrond moved around to his legs and inspected them also.

"Yes, yes. Im fine" Glorfindel said, then let out a sharp breath when Elrond moved his leg so it was straight.

"Your fine. I expect however, a few bruises and aches in the morning" Elrond smiled, sitting back on his knees, both not realising that it was still raining. "Glorfindel, I wanted to apologise for what I said and what I did... You deserved none of it. I was angry and let my rage out on you and that was not right of me…." Elrond's eyes wandered a while then returned to look at his friend's reddened cheek.

"I had all that I deserved, my Lord" Glorfindel said, slowly getting to his feet and offering Elrond a hand to get up.

"Nay, not at all. I was wrong to hurt you. I should have thanked you for telling me what went on that day; I should not have scolded you. Forgive me, Mellon Nin" Elrond moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You have nothing to forgive. You are my dear, dear friend. You will always be. I hold nothing against you for I know that you do not do anything unless it was called for" Glorfindel replied, then broke away from Elrond's and bent down and picked up Elrond's robe, now finally realising that his Lord was in his under garments in the rain. "Why are you not wearing you robing?" Glorfindel's eyebrow rose and a smile spread across his face.

"Well I thought it rather difficult to climb a tree in all these drapes." Glorfindel laughed aloud, handing Elrond his outer garment and rubbed his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Im sorry" Glorfindel said.

"And I too" Elrond said in reply. "But we must talk about what did happen, Mellon Nin. 'Tis not right to keep it locked away. But not today. You should rest. Come, let's change, I rather fancy something a bit warmer…"

"And drier" Glorfindel said, trying to pull his wet clothing away from his body.

"Ai" Elrond walked beside Glorfindel into the house of Imladris and was stopped by a frantic (as usual) Erestor.

"You found him" Erestor said, holding a towel in either hand, then handing them to them, taking Elrond's robes in their place. Elrond wrapped the towel around himself whereas Glorfindel harshly rubbed his hair dry.

"Ai, all is well my dear councillor. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get out of these wet clothes into something dry" Elrond smiled and Erestor bowed his head in respect as Elrond walked off towards his room.

"Where did you go?" Erestor said suddenly, turning to Glorfindel whom now has fuzzy hair.

"If I told you, my dear friend, I would have to kill you" Glorfindel smiled and Erestor rolled his eyes and walked from his friend's side down the corridor, muttering irritably to himself. Glorfindel let out a low chuckle and headed in the other direction, towards his bedchamber.

….

"Come in" Elrond spoke, sat in front of his dresser mirror, slowly and elegantly brushing his wet, brown locks. The knock on the door desisted and the door slowly opened. Erestor poked his head around the door and found Elrond, then walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him. Elrond looked in the mirror at Erestor and smiled, putting down his brush and turning to face him. Erestor walked over to his Lord and knelt down in front of him, face to the ground.

"My Lord, I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier, before you found Glorfindel…" I was completely out of order"

"No…" Elrond replied, lifting his councillors head up level to his and brought him to his feet "…You were right in what you said. I acted rather childlike and definitely not wisely like my name portrays. It is I who should apologise, Mellon Nin" Erestor smiled and bowed his head in respect, and placed a hand on his chest.

"Well, if you will excuse me, My Lord, I have forms to return to"

"Ai Mellon Nin, go…" Elrond said gently, turning back to his mirror and picking up his brush. Erestor walked towards the door and was about to leave when Elrond spoke

"You work too much, councillor…." Elrond was staring with caring eyes at Erestor in the mirror "… Can these forms not wait another day?"

"Nay, My Lord, they cannot, besides, im not one for relaxation and doing nothing. I prefer to be kept busy, and then I will never get bored. It is a pleasure to work for you"

"It is nice to hear that, Mellon, seldom do such words ring in my ears. As long as you're sure, Erestor, I don't want you to feel like you cannot ask me for time off. You will remember that wont you?"

"I know, My Lord, I know. And once again, it is a pleasure" Erestor bowed once again and left the room in pursuit of those unfilled forms.

….

"There you are!" Elladan called over to Glorfindel with quite a harsh tone. Freshly dressed in his famous golden robes, Glorfindel turned on his heels and faced the young Peredhil whom was walking hurriedly towards the Golden Elf. "Where are you going?"

"To the dungeons, I shan't be long, Master Elladan. Was there something you wanted?" Glorfindel did not wait for a reply, and turned away and began to walk towards the dungeon. Suddenly a harsh hand clasped around the Golden one's arm and yanked him back with force, causing him to stumble and trip on his robes. Falling into the statue that stood proudly by the window, Glorfindel hit his side on its foot and yelped in pain. Rubbing his side quickly, Glorfindel rose and brushed his robes. Looking up at the dark brunette, Glorfindel exclaimed, "That was uncalled for, Elladan. What are you doing?"

"Ada dropped the subject then, I presume?" Replied an infuriated Peredhil.

"What? What are you talking about?" Glorfindel stopped rubbing his sides and crossed his arms across his chest.

"This whole commotion with you and Gil- Galad…"

"There was not commotion, just a misunderstanding"

"Don't lie, I heard everything. I saw Ada hit you. It was not just a 'misunderstanding' Glorfindel. I cannot see how you are walking around as if nothing happened. I cannot believe my Ada is doing the same" Elladan raised his voice, shaking his head.

"This conversation is over, Elladan" Glorfindel scowled and backed away, but Elladan grasped his arm once more "Release me arm!" Glorfindel shouted, trying to yank away free.

"Elrohir maybe on your side, My Lord, but I can see through your lies. It infuriates me that you admitted to just watching the last high king of Elves die and did nothing to help and you get away with a slap on the face!" Elladan tightened the gip on the Elda's arm.

"I tell no lies, young one, neither have I kept secrets from your father, even though it has taken a long time to admit my failure. Now, release my arm. This business does not affect you! You did not know him. I need not explain myself to you. You will release me and this little confrontation will be forgotten, or I will have no choice but to report this incident to your father. Adult or not Elladan, this behaviour is unacceptable!"

"I am no longer your student! You cannot threaten me with such actions, as if I were a child. I am no Elfling" Elladan released his grip. Glorfindel instantly rubbed his arm and looked up with a scowl.

"Then do not act like one Elladan Peredhil!" Glorfindel glared a moment the walked in a rush towards the dungeons of Imladris. Elrohir, whom had been hiding behind one of the statues further up, revealed himself to his brother, his expression very similar to his fathers when he is annoyed immensely.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elladan turned to see his brother standing before him and crossed his arms, just like Glorfindel had done. "Glorfindel is our friend and educator and you treat him like some common beast"

"Am I the only one who can see that he just let Gil-Galad die and is getting away with naught but a mark of knuckles upon his face? Am I the only one to see that his punishment does not even cover the crime he committed?" Elladan snarled.

"Crime? There was no Crime. He was upset, and so would you be. He froze in the point of action, and when he realised his actions, he ran, angry with himself. Besides, we did not know him, so Glorfindel was right, this has nothing to do with us". Shaking his head in disappointment, Elrohir walked away, leaving his Brother standing in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! hope you like this next chapter. please dont forget to R&R.

Disclaimer : Toliken owns all middle earth and it's inhabitants. Tellan is mine XD.

...

"Ahh nice to see you could join me, Glorfindel. I was getting worried" Tellan remarked as Glorfindel walked into the cell.

"Dont mess with me, Tellan" He replied, placing a stool in front of the dirty elf and sat down upon it.

"And how is your conscience coping?" Tellan smirked, coughing in the darkness from all the damp and dust.

"I told him, actually. You cannot blackmail me now" The golden elda scowled.

"What? all the details? i fail to beleive that, Glorfindel" Glorfindel's eyes wandered nervously around the cell " so, you did not then? Well, Lord Elrond is paying me a visit later on, maybe, somehow by accident, it may slip out."

"You dare Tellanonin! You are in no position to black mail!" Glorfindel shouted back, standing from his seat. "You will not say a word, prizoner!"

"I will speak freely. Lord Elrond, at least, granted me that. I will not, however, say a word, if you tell him that my capture was just a misunderstanding and that i am free to go"

"I will not let you leave here and reveal our secrets to saruman!"

"Then tell Elrond" Tellan said darkly, his eyes shifting to a sudden outline of a figure in the doorway. The golden elf was unaware of this presence.

"You will say nothing to him, nor will i. This matter is insignifigant to Elrond" The figure shifted forward and spoke.

"Mention what, mellon nin?" Glorfindel gasped and spun around to find a frowning Elrond in front of him. Glorfindel stood back slightly and shook his head

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"It is obvious that there is something, Glorfindel. You would not be acting like this otherwise. Come, speak. What is it that you wished to keep from me?" Annoyed at the silence radiating from Glorfindel, Elrond looked over to Tellan. "Speak, Tellan. It seems you are aware also of what was not to be mentioned. I demand to know" Glorfindel walked towards Elrond in protest and placed a hand on his arm.

"Elrond, please..." Elrond brushed Glorfindels hand from his arm and returned his gaze to Tellan.

"tell me tellan, i wish to know" Glorfindel sighed heavily. he knew he didn't stand a chance of hiding his secret now. He bowed his head in defeat and pushed passed Elrond, leaving the cell, and leaving Tellan with a smirk on his face.

" do not make me wait Tellan. i will hold nothing against you in this instance if you tell me"

"he lied to you" tellan replied simply, the coughed. elrond took glorfindels seat and sat down, looking into tellans eyes.

"go on" Elrond raised his eyebrow.

"Glorfindel noticed i stood there and whitnessed his neglect towards Gil-Galad. I ran in fear of him. I thought he would attack me because of what i saw. Oh, how correct i was. He followed me after the screams of Gil-Galad died down. I hid behind a pile of dead carcasses, praying to valar that he would not find me. He did. My skin was beautiful until it was carelessly decorated with black and blue blotches! My body ached with so much pain when he delivered his last blow to my ribs with his armoured foot. I never spoke of this to anyone, until now. I will no longer keep this silent!" Elrond gasped in shock and shook his head. Never had he heard of such a side of Glorfindel. Never did he imagine one! Elrond rose from his seat and left without a word in pursuit of the Golden elf.

Glorfindel panicked. He lied to Elrond. He lied to Elladan. He told him that there were no secrets between him and his father. He could not face Elronds wrath as well as the Pen-eths. Glorfindel fled to his bedchamber and withdrew a travel bag from within his wadrobe. Throwing it onto the bed, Glorfindel rushed over to the draws and picked out several tunics and leggings. His robes would stand out too much in the wild. The wild? Yes, that's what Glorfindel decided. He would go into the wild. He would leave Imladris and go to Mirkwood, or possibly the Grey Havens. Finally stuffing his bag with as much clothing possibly, the golden elf slowly opened his chamber door and peered around the corner. The coast was clear. Stepping out quietly, Glorfindel walked down the corridor and headed for the stables. Glorfindel opened the stable door and approached Asfaloth. He loaded his belongings on the horses back and stroked his mane. Before mounting his horse, the stable door clicked open again and Glorfindel jumped around to see Elrond scowling at him. Walking forward, the older Peredhil smiled at Asfaloth and the beast walked away.

"Leaving, so soon? I never thought you to be a coward Captain" Elrond said darkly.

"Coward? I am no coward!" Glorfindel said, now standing face to face with Elrond.

"Tellan told me everything, and you know he did. That is why you are leaving with Asfaloth. Running away? I call it cowardice. You lied to me Glorfindel after swearing to me that that was that, nothing else" Elrond replied shaking his head.

"Im sorry, Mellon nin. I just thought it best that you did not know!" Glorfindel looked desperatly towards Elrond.

"What? that you beat an elf sensless because of what he witnessed!"

" now i see it to be irrational and brutal, but back then i did not. Elrond, please..." Elrond backed away from Glorfindel.

"You wanted to run, to flee from me?" Elrond said.

"Elrond..."

"You lied to me?"

"Elrond..." Glorfindel begged for him to listen.

"You have your wish. Leave Imladris, like the coward you are. Go, Captain, just go" Elrond replied, rubbing his forhead and left the stables. Glorfindel stood, with an overwhelming feeling of faliure towards his friend. Calling Asfaloth, the golden elf mounted him and patted his neck. Riding slowly, they both left the grounds of Imladris.

...

"My Lord?" What ails you this fine afternoon?" Erestor said as a red eyed Elrond emerged from his office door into the corridor. Erestor placed a hand on Elronds arm and walked with him down to the library. " Elrond? What is it?"

"Glorfindel has gone" Elrond stopped and looked at his councillor.

"Why?" Erestor frowned deeply.

"I told him to..." Elrond replied and began to walk again, with Erestor at his side.

"What? What did he do? Where has he gone?" Noticing that Elrond would not answer, Erestor turned on his heels and walked back the way they came. Elrond turned suddenly and shouted down the hallway

"Erestor, where are you going!"

"Im going to get him back!" He shouted back, not turning around.

"But i sent him away, he will not return!"

"I do not beleive it. Im sorry Elrond, but im bringing him back. I do not care for the reasons for which you sent him away. You cannot let him wander alone. A great warrior he may be, but there is still danger out there..."

...

Hope you liked. Forgive my spelling mistakes, if any. PLease R&R :):) all comments appriciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) Here's the next one. PLease R&R . All comments and reviews appriciated :)Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar if any.

Disclaimer : Tolkien owns all characters and places except Tellan, he is mine mwhahaha :):)

...

The day began to draw to a close and all around the forest grew uncomfortably quiet. Asfaloth, weary from a full day of running , Grunted at the golden elf atop him and came to a final halt. Realising that Asfaloth must be tired, Glorfindel jumped from him and walked around to his front and stroked him mane.

"Forgive me, Mellon nin. I have worked you too hard this day. Come, let's make camp for tonight" Glorfindel grabbed his bag from the horses back and and threw it on the ground. Opening it, Glorfindel pulled out a sleeping bag and unrolled it next to a tree. Making himself comfortable, Asfaloth knelt down beside his master and flopped to the ground on his side making the golden elf laugh. Closing his eyes in an effort to rest, Glorfindel sat back against the tree and pulled the sleeping bag up over his knees. It was not 10 minuets before the peaceful silence was interupted. A sharp stabbing shot through his arm and Glorfindel groaned aloud and opened his eyes. He looked up to see the dark haired Noldor, standing over him and pokeing him in his arm. "Erestor? How..? Why...? What are you doing here?" Glorfindel said, pushing the sleeping bag away and standing to his feet to meet Erestor's gaze, but instead, Erestor dropped to the ground on top of Glorfindels sleeping bag and lent against the tree, sighing in bliss. "Erestor?" The Golden elf said again, but still, not reply came from Erestor until he said

"Do you have anytihng to eat? I am famished." Erestor stretched his arms above his head and groaned in satisfaction at the now stretched muscles. Glorfindel frowned the reached for his bag, sitting down next to the Noldor.

"Yes, i think i do. Erestor what are you doing here?" Glorfindel replied, handing some Lembas over.

"Lembas? You didn't pack something a little more, kingly?" Erestor mocked and shoved it into his mouth and yet again did not answer. Getting highly annoyed, Glorfindel knocked the remaining Lembas from Erestors hand.

"Glorfindel..." Erestor moaned "... I was about to eat that!"

"Answer me, and i will give you something to eat" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Blackmail? I do not surrender to blackmail!" Erestor replied smugly.

"You will starve then" Glorfindel said, slightly amused at the rare sight of a pouting Erestor.

"So be it then" Erestor replied, reinacting a child like pout. Glorfindel pulled a face.

"That look does you no favour councillor!"

"Oh well, no one is here to whitness it besides you" Erestor smirked. Giving in, Glorfindel handed Erestor a ripe apple and Erestor chukcled in victory. Glorfindel scowled.

"Humph"

"Now your sulking" Erestor pointed out, mouth full of apple.

"I am not! Tell me, why are you here, so far from Imladris" Glorfindel looked intensly at the dark haired elf.

"I have come to bring you back to Imladris"

"No Erestor, i am not going back. After everything, no, i will not" Glorfindel shook his head and Erestor stood to his feet suddenly.

"Well i am not returning without you mellon nin. an i would like to return quite soon, my job is rather important" Erestor said, shoving his hands under Glorfindels arms and pulling him to his feet.

"No Erestor" Glorfindel said, knocking Erestors arm away.

"You are acting foolishly, there is danger out there!" Erestor said reaching out again.

"Let go Erestor, your journey was a wasted one, go home" Glorfindel replied knocking Erestors hand away but Erestor returned a firm hand, pulling him towards Asfaloth. Glorfindel hissed and grabbed Erestors hand and pulled it around, so it was now pinned behind his back. Erestor yelped in pain

"Ahh, Glorfindel! Let me go, you are hurting me!" Erestor tried to wriggle free but the golden elf was too strong. Erestor hit Glorfindel in the arm with his free hand trying to make him release him, but instead, it made him do it all the more. "Glorfindel! Let me go!" Erestor shouted.

"Fine" Glorfindel snarled, looking deep into Erestors eyes and slapped Erestor in the face and threw him to the ground. Erestor lost his balance and tripped on a stone and fell head first on a small boulder beside the tree. Erestor shouted out in pain and tried to stand but was unsuccessful. Raising a hand to his head and pulling away, Erestor saw a blood covered hand and looked in shock up at Glorfindel. "You should have listened Councillor" Glorfindel said coldly and called Asfaloth over, mounting him. Taking one last look at the bloodied up friend on the ground, Glorfindel sighed in regret and rode off into the darknedd leaving his possesions behind. Erestor gasped in disbeleif that Glorfindel just left him, and attempted to rise again but his conciousness soo began to leave him and Erestor led motionless upon the grass.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) Here's the next one. PLease R&R . All comments and reviews appriciated :)Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar if any.

Disclaimer : Tolkien owns all characters and places except Tellan, he is mine mwhahaha :):)

...

"Erestor? Wake up!" a voice sounded. Erestor tried to open his eyes but found that for some reason he wanted to fall back to sleep. About to drift back off into a deep sleep Erestor felt something cold and damp on his forehead and opened his eyes. Elrond knelt over him, wiping his wound with a cloth and frowned with concern. Noticing Erestor had opened his eyes, Elrond stopped and sat him up. looking around Erestor found himself sitting on a bed in the healing chambers of Imladris." Mellon nin, what happened?" Elrond said, taking a seat next to the bed. "I sent guards after you, in fear of your safety. You foolish elf, you left with nothing but the robes on your back. No weapon, nothing. The guards returned not an hour ago, with you lying on the horse with a blood stained head"

"I..Um..I"Erestor tried to think deep and hard but nothing about what had happened came to mind. " I dont know" He replied. Pressing his forhead, Erestor ran a hand over a painful bump ans squinted.

"Can you nto remeber a thing?" Elrond inquired.

"Alas, i cannot" Erestor shook his head. Elrond sighed and replied

"You left Imladris, to find Glorfindel. Can you remeber whether or not you found him?" Erestor stopped this thoughts in thier tracks and stared into Elronds eyes. An image of Glorfindel came to mind. Then some Lembas. Then an apple. The Glorfindel had his arm pinned behind his back. Then... Then..

"Ai, Elrond I remeber" Erestor, for a second time, placed a hand on his head wound and winced. "He struck me. He threw me to the ground" Erestor recalled in disbeleif. "He wound not return with me. Why?" Erestor stared at Elrond, and Elrond told him why.

6 months later

" Any word on the fellowship?" Elrond inquired as he approached Galdor. Galdor shook his head and dis mounted his horse.

"All the information i have is what you already know, my Lord. Alas, Mithradirs passing had a great effect on the fellowship. Lady Galadriel sought to comfort them for a few days. Estel and the others left the borders of Lorien naught but a week ago" Elrond sighed sadly and looked behind the horse that stood by Glador.

"My Lord? Is everything ok?" Galdor frowned.

"Ai, yes. Everything is fine. Thank you Glador, for your help. You may take a few days off"

"Thank you M'Lord" Galdor bowed and took the stallion into the stables. Elrond retired to his bedchamber in silence.

...

"My councillor?" A weary voice came from behind the dark haired elda. Erestor turned on his heels and came face to face with a hooded figure. Reaching for his sword that led atop the bookshelf next to his desk, Erestor pulled it from its sheath and pointed it towards the mysterious figure. Ignoring the threat the hooded figure took a seat ans sat down calmly.

"Who are you? Remove your hood!" Erestor stood forward and snarled. About to call the guards, Erestor made for the door but the figure stood infront of the door, allowing no passage. "If you do not move and remove your hood i will have not choice to run you through!" The figure shook his head and replied

"In all my years, never have i seen you with such anger and hatred. Your eyes burn with it!"

"And how, pray tell, do you know me?" The hooded figure raised it's arms and placed a hand either side of the hood and lowered it down slowly. Erestor gasped at the figure before him and stood back slightly, tightening his grip on the sword.

"Lower your weapon mellon nin, i will not hurt you"

"Mellon nin? Am i your friend now Glorfindel? Well it appears that you have had a change of heart!" Erestor scowled, putting his sword aside and sat down at his desk. Glorfindel frowned, noticing that this was not the Erestor he knew. The Erestor he knew was compassionate and forgiving, not one to hold grudges.

"You have changed, Erestor, not me!" Glorfindel returned to his seat. "Erestor, im sorry. For everything. I should not have struck you, hurt you like i did. I should not have left you"

"Well good job Elronds guards found me!" Erestor shouted bitterly.

"Where you hurt much?" Glorfindel looke to the ground in guilt.

"Well i couldnt remeber anything for a while, thats for sure!" Erestors eyes burned with fury.

"Erestor, please..." Glorfindel rose in protest at Erestors outbursts.

"Does Elrond know you have returned?" Erestor glared.

"No, i wanted to find you first. To appologise. Forgive me, Mellon nin?"

"You best go and see him" Erestor ignored the appology and returned his gase to his book. Glorfindel felt hurt at the way Erestor was acting and sighed sadly. Glorfindel turned on his heels and left the room in silence. On hearing the door open and close, Erestor looked up at the door with tear filled eyes and wept quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) Here's the next one. PLease R&R . All comments and reviews appriciated :)Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar if any.

Disclaimer : Tolkien owns all characters and places except Tellan, he is mine mwhahaha :):)

...

*knock knock*

" Come in" Elrond spoke, not taking his gaze from his fast moving quil and paper. Glorfindel walked in and stood in front of the desk. Looking at Elrond, Glorfindel could see that he was looking tired, which was a rarity in elves. "Yes?" Elrond inquired, still not looking up. Glorfindel did not answer. Elrond sighed in frustration. "I may be wise, but i cannot read minds, tell me, what do you want!" Elrond put down his quil and looked up, eyes widening. "Glorfindel?"

"Ai, my old friend, 'tis I" Elrond got up suddenly and strode over to Glorfindel and wrapped the elda in a warm, friendly embrace. after a few minuets, Elrond pulled away and walked backwards and sat on the end of his desk, looking at his golden friend with a smile.

"Six long months i have sent guards to look for you. You were not in any of the provinces of Elves. I thought, that maybe, you would have gone to the Grey Havens and sailed..." Glorfindel shifted nervously and bowed his head, looking to the floor. "Where have you bee all this time?" Glorfindel lifted his head and replied

"You really care?" Elronds eyes widened in disbeleif.

"Of course i do! You are a dear friend of mine Glorfindel!"

"Even after everything? You told me to leave.. I.." Elrond stood and placed a hand on Glorfindels arm.

"I was angry, upset... I did not know what to do. I am sorry for that, deeply i am. I acted irrationally at the time. I wanted it to change, the situation, everything, quite selfishly i might add. But i realised, the moment Erestor returned to Imladris, that i cannot change the past, no matter how hard i try. And i can never change my friend or his past. What seems strange to me though, i do not want to change you. What happened then made you who you are today. You are quite a unique and selfless person. You did not cause Gil-Galads death, mellon nin, but i am not saying that you couldnt have helped him, assited him even, becuase you could have. You were however, angry and upset at him which affected you actions and your state of mind. But i know you. Deep down you are sorry for what happened, for the argument and so on. But at the time you could not pull yourself to make amends. Am i right?" Elrond looked over at Glorfindel, whose eyes where glazed over with tears. Glorfindel sniffled and dropped down to the floor on his knees with his face in his hands. "Glorfindel?"

"Your right. Of course you are. Everything you said. I am a faliure. If i could turn back time, Elrond, i would. I would willingly give my life for his. He was the last of the High Kings! And i ended that race. I was angry! Frustrated! I did not know what to do, so i ran..." For the first time Elrond saw Glorfindel cry hard. This took the lord of Imladris by surprise for it was not a common act in the race of elves. Glorfindel wheezed in between breaths and rocked back and forth, his arms now around his legs, hugging them tightly. Elrond was at a loss for words. He knelt down beside the upset elf and placed an arm around the golden elfs back and pulled him towards him so that his head rested on the Peredhils shoulder. The two elves stayed like that for a while until the study door opened.

"Well , im glad to see that everything is back to normal!" Erestors voice hissed. Elrond turned towards the door and saw the Noldor in the doorwat holding a few papers.

" Erestor?"

"I have you forms." Erestor placed the forms on Elronds desk and left, closing the door behind himself. Glorfindel looked up, sleepily.

"I made him like that didn't i?" Glorfindel sniffed. Elrond frowned and let go of the golden elf and sat back on his heels.

"What would make you think that?"

"I struck him and left him and..."

"It is not because of you that he is like this. he is not like this with just you. He has been in a foul mood since..." Elrond cut off. Glorfindel looked intensly and faced Elrond fully.

"Go on" Glorfindel offered, wiping his eyes.

" When Erestor regained his memory and i informed him of why you left, he sought after Tellanonin in the dungeons. When he found him he questioned him, so the guards told me. Tellan would not comply to anything. In a burst of rage, Erestor withdrew his dagger from beneath his robes and pointed it at him. Neither to the guards knowledge or mine, did Tellan have a blade hidden inbetween the rags that led on the floor. He grabbed it and made for Erestor. I decided to follow Erestor and walked in on Tellan pinning Erestor to the ground. The guards tried to pull him from him but he thrust his blade into thier chests and began to choke Erestor. I tried to release his grip from around Erestors neck but he flung me into the bars of the cell" Elrond rubbed his head in memory of the pain and smiled weakily to Glorfindel and returned to his account "... Tellan got up and let go of Erestors neck. He came for me. Erestor picked up his dagger and peirced it into Tellans back. He yelled out in pain and, with his sword in hand, and thrust his sword into Erestors side. Erestor fell to the ground, gasping for air. I ran towards Tellan and pulled him to the ground..." Elrond shook his head and returned to his desk, sighing heavily. Glorfindel too sat down on a seat.

"What happened to Erestor?"

"He was hurt badly. I rushed him to the healing chambers. With what i can remember, his face was turing pale white. He lost a great deal of blood. I did everything. That Valar, he made a quick recovery. When he was up an well he seemed different. He kept himself locked in his study all day long, avoiding anyone and everyone. I never had a chance to check how his side was recovering" Elrond walked over to a glass bottle of wine and poured some into two goblets and handed on to Glorfindel, returning to his seat.

"oh..." Glorfindel did not know what to say "And Tellan? He's..."

"Dead? yes, regretably. I had no choice." Elrond bowed his head for a second in guilt.

"hmmm. I...Maybe..." Glorfindel rose and made for the door.

"Glorfindel? Where are you going?" Elrond stood, frowning.

"Im going to talk to Erestor" Glorfindel nodded to the Lord of Imladris and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) Here's the next one. PLease R&R . All comments and reviews appriciated :)Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar if any.

Disclaimer : Tolkien owns all characters and places except Tellan, he is mine mwhahaha :):)

...

Glorfindel approached Erestor's studied and breathed in before knocking the door. Erestor looked up at the door as it opened and sighed when he saw who stood before him. Erestor wiped away the tears that strayed across his cheek and composed himself, standing to his feet and straightening his robes. "What do you want, Captain?"Erestor said in between sniffles. Glorfindel shook his head and walked to Erestor and embraced him in a friendly hug. Erestor stood stiffly a while then relaxed into Glorfindels touch. Pulling away, Glorfindel held he Nolda's arm and spoke.

"I am sorry, truly I am, for everything. For not telling you what i did and didn't do. For hurting you and leaving you there, when you could have been hunted by Yrch in your state, and for what happened between you and Tellan." Erestors eyed refilled and he looked away, holding his side in memory. It was still sore. "Please forgive me. You are my closest friend and I do not want to lose that friendship. I have known you for too long to lose it."

"I forgive you Glorfindel" Erestor sighed and wiped away the fresh tears. Erestor then cleared his throat and sat back down at his desk, offereing Glorfindel to sit in a chair in front of him. Shuffling a few peices of paper, Erestor placed them aside and looked up.

"So, what have i missed?" Glorfindel asked, smiling at Erestor.

"An awful lot, im afraid" Erestor returned the smile, then his face grimaced.

"I did not see Estel around the grounds, nor the twins" Glorfindel spoke.

"Nay, you would not. Estel along with eight others, left Imladris nearly two months ago. They are journying to Mordor with the ring of power, in an attempt to destroy it. The twins on the other hand are doing what they do best. They left last week an a hunting trip."

"My, my. I have indeed missed much. Tell me, who are these eight companions of Estel?" Glorfindel inquired, for even when Estel was a young child, he felt the need to watch over him and keep him in good company.

"Well..." Erestor began "... Mithrandir, is one. Along with him went Boromir of Gondor. Gimli the dwarf, Gloins son. Four Hobbits named Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Young Frodo is the ring bearer. And lastly Legolas Thranduillion"

"Good people then? Well, I am surprised, In all honesty, about the company of Legolas. I would have thought that Thranduil would rather have his son by his side, not out on an adventure" Glorfindel smirked.

"True, true. Even our Lord, Elrond was surprised at this adittion to the fellowship of folk. But, Leoglas is as good a warrior as any experienced Elf in the field of fighting, including you my dear Balrog slayer" Erestor rose his brow.

"Oh, you misunderstand me. i do not doubt his capabilities, Mellon Nin, just that he is not as experienced in the outisde world as, say, Estel or the twins are"

"Then that would be Thranduils fault" Erestor replied.

"He smothers him too much. it is not healthy" Glorfindel scoffed.

"Glorfindel, be careful no one hears you speak such words about our woodland king" Erestor whispered.

"Aii, do not fret, i mean no ill words against our woodland kin"

"Maybe not Mellon nin, but even your oppinions on his fathering skills should be kept in your head and not on the tip of your tounge" Erestor chuckled.

"ai, you worry too much councillor!"

"Onyl for your welfare, mellon, nothing more nothing less" Erestor smiled at Glorfindel.

"I know, i know" Glorfindel smiled and nodded at Erestor. There was a slight pause before Erestor continued.

"So my Golden Elf, where have you been this past half a year?"

"Travelling..." Glorfindel started but Erestor interupter.

"Travelling? Do you know that we have looked for you in Mirkwood and Lothlorien, and all the other hidden realms of the Elves, in hope of finding you?"

"Yes, i am aware. Elrond informed me" Glorfindel nodded.

"So, where did you stay on your travells, mellon?" Erestor rose his eyebrows and leaned forwards, looking at his friend in the eyes intensly.

"No where really. It was rough one day, and an inn the next" Glorfindel explained.

"My, my. The great Balrog slayer sleeping amoungst the firs and creaturs of the forest. What a story to tell indeed" Erestor mocked. The study door opened, and Erestor laughing, looked into the Lord of Imladris' eyes and smiled. Elrond closed the door behind himself and took a seat next to the Gondolin Elf.

"I thought i heard your laugh Erestor. What a nice surprise it is indeed. It has been a feature of your's that has been sorely missed i my house." Elrond exclaimed, tapping Glorfindel's arm in thanks.

That night, Imladirs's residents slept in contentment and peace. The tense atmosphere had been lifted and replaced with forgiveness and the happiness of reunited friends.

Sorry for the short, sharp ending. I hope you enjoyed it. I couldnt keep Erestor and Glorfindel enemies :( please R&R and tell me what you thought.


End file.
